The invention relates to a magnetron cathode for a cathode sputtering system for reactive sputtering including a target holder for holding a target where the erosion zone is located opposite a substrate and including a magnet system which has a pole shoe and a yoke. The magnetic flux lines penetrate the target and in the discharge chamber, the electric flux lines are superimposed thereon so that the electrons are concentrated directly before the target.
A magnetron cathode for a cathode sputtering system of the aforesaid kind which has a target holder for a target where the erosion zone is opposite a substrate is known. The corresponding magnet system has a pole shoe and a yoke and the magnetic flux lines penetrate the target. In the discharge chamber, the electric flux lines are superimposed so that the electrons are concentrated directly before the target. A reactive sputtering with aggressive reactive gases may cause arcing problems so that, by reaction, non-sputtering target surfaces are gradually covered by a dielectric layer. Particularly in case of ZPT cathodes, it is possible that the target surface is converted, in particular at those surface parts which are opposite the floating magnet shield.